The invention relates to an improved socket structure, and in particular, to an improved socket structure capable of fixing the plug in the power jack of the socket thereof.
Sockets are comprehensively utilized in daily life, as the interface for conduct alternating current, the user only has to plug the plug of electric product into the power jack of the socket, then actuates the electric product for providing convenience and security to people who use electric product everyday. However, conventional socket is not configured with a fixing structure thereon for fixing the plug, making it possible to unplug the plug from the socket by force, such as pull the electric product, thus the electric product is not work anymore because of a power failure, moreover, due to the pulling force, the copper flakes of the plug are deformed, making it impossible to plug the plug into the power jack of the socket. Therefore, it is necessary to design a socket for firmly fixing the plug.
Accordingly, the above-described prior art product is not a perfect design and has still many disadvantages to be solved.
The inventor has notice the various disadvantages associated with the conventional sockets and thought to improve it, and after having carried out an intensive study for many years, has successfully developed the improved socket structure of the invention.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved socket structure for firmly fixing the plug in the power jack of the socket by engaging the holes of the electric conduction copper flakes of the plug with balls.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved socket structure characterized in that the user only has to rotate the top to generate an angle for processing the control of fixing and releasing the plug.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved socket structure is, for example, a simple construction, easily operated by the user, conveniently fabricated by the user and the like.
The improved socket structure as described above essentially comprises a socket, a rotation foundation, two balls, a fixing sleeve, two electric conduction flakes and a top; wherein the front side of the socket is configured with two power jacks, a holding groove is disposed on the top side of said socket, the holding groove interconnects with the power jacks by use of a channel, the channel is a cambered-concave surface for holding the balls, the bottom of the holding groove extends with a orientation shaft, two insertion grooves are disposed on the back side of the socket, the insertion grooves interconnects with the power jacks for inserting the electric conduction flakes; the rotation foundation is a bit ellipse-shaped, the orientation shaft of the holding groove of the socket is inserted into the bottom of the rotation foundation for rotating the rotation foundation in the holding groove; two sides of the bottom of the fixing sleeve respectively extending downward with fixing flakes, the end of the fixing flake is a cambered-concave surface, the center of the bottom of the fixing sleeve is configured with a hole, the fixing sleeve is engaged with the holding groove of the socket, the cambered-concave surface and the channel of the holding groove are combined to form an opening for preventing the balls from entering said holding groove; the top surface of the socket is covered with the top for covering the holding groove of the socket, the fixing pillar extended from the center of the top is inserted into the fixing hole of the rotation foundation, thus, the top is capable of driving the rotation foundation to rotate; when the plug is plugged in the power jacks of the socket, the user rotates the top to generate an angle for driving the rotation foundation to rotate, then the rim of the rotation foundation pushes the balls into the power jacks, and engages with the holes of the electric conduction copper flakes of the plug for fixing the plug; if the user wants to unplug the plug, he just inversely screws the top for a certain angle, thus the balls are free from pushing by the rim of the rotation foundation and hence the plug is released.